FATED
by YunJaeJung
Summary: Jung Yunho bertekad mengejar cita-citanya untuk menjadi pemain sepak bola terkenal dan berjanji pada kekasihnya Kim Junsu untuk menikahinya. Takdir membawanya untuk bertemu dengan namja cantik bernama Kim Jaejoong.
1. Chapter 1

**Title : Fated**

**Author : YunJaeJung**

**Characters : Hosu, Yunjae, others.**

**Genre : Romance, Angst.**

**Summary :**

Jung Yunho bertekad mengejar cita-citanya untuk menjadi pemain sepak bola terkenal dan berjanji pada kekasihnya Kim Junsu untuk menikahinya. Takdir membawanya untuk bertemu dengan namja cantik bernama Kim Jaejoong.

.

This fic is inspired by _'Heading to the Ground',_ but with the different plot and characters. Don't like don't read.

Just a new story during my hiatus. :)

No bashing. :)

Hope you like it~ (/^o^)/.(/^o^)/.(/^o^)/.(/^o^)/.(/^o^)/~

…

**FATED**

**Part 1**

_What can I do if we're not fated?_

"Umma~ aku berjanji akan berhasil! Aku berjanji akan menjadi seseorang yang bisa umma banggakan dan meraih cita-citaku! Umma harus selalu menungguku!" ucap Jung Yunho sambil memegang erat kedua tangan ummanya. Sementara itu umma Yunho hanya bisa mengangguk sambil terus menangis. Bagaimana tidak ketika ia harus rela melepas putra satu-satunya untuk merantau ke Seoul demi mengejar cita-citanya sebagai pemain sepak bola profesional.

Yunho memeluk ummanya erat sekali lalu mencium seluruh wajah umma yang sangat dicintainya itu. Ia sebetulnya sangat enggan meninggalkan ummanya tinggal sendirian di rumah kecil mereka ini, tapi mau bagaimana lagi. Inilah resiko yang harus ia ambil demi mengejar cita-citanya.

"Kau harus baik-baik umma. Setiap bulan aku janji akan menghubungimu."

Umma Yunho tersenyum sambil sesekali mengelus rambut putranya. "Kau jangan khawatir Yun. Lagipula ada Junsu yang akan mengunjungiku setiap hari." katanya sambil melirik Junsu yang kini berdiri di belakang Yunho, dengan air mata yang juga berlinang. Junsu menghapusnya dengan cepat.

"K-kau tenang saja hyung. Aku akan menjaga ahjumma selama kau pergi." katanya serak.

Yunho mengangguk penuh terima kasih.

Ia memeluk ummanya untuk yang terakhir kali sebelum beranjak berdiri. Namja tampan itu memandang Junsu dengan senyum manisnya.

"Junsu-ah, kau akan mengantarku ke stasiun bukan?"

.

Kim Junsu masih tak bisa menghentikan air matanya ketika Yunho menangkup kedua pipinya dan memandangnya dengan penuh rasa kesedihan. Berkali–kali Yunho harus menenangkannya agar Junsu mau berhenti menangis.

"Junsu-ah… Aku mohon jangan buat aku semakin berat untuk pergi…."

Yunho menghapus air mata Junsu dengan kedua ibu jarinya.

"Hiks… hyung… a-aku… a-ku…"

"Ssssttt…. Junsu-ah.. dengarkan aku…" Yunho menatap mata Junsu dengan tajam sebelum menggenggam tangan Junsu erat dan menciumnya berkali-kali. "Aku berjanji setelah aku berhasil, aku akan segera pulang dan mengatakan pada umma kalau aku mencintaimu dan akan segera menikahimu.."

Mata Junsu melebar. Tangisnya kembali pecah. Sungguh ia sama sekali tak menyangka kalau ternyata Yunho memiliki keinginan untuk menikahinya kelak. Ia menangis bahagia.

"Kau mau menungguku kan?" tanya Yunho penuh harap.

Junsu mengangguk mantap sebelum memeluk Yunho dengan erat. Menumpahkan tangisnya di pundak kekasihnya itu.

"A-aku…hiks… aku janji hyung! A-aku akan menunggumu…"

Yunho tersenyum lega dan mengelus punggung Junsu.

Yunho melepas pelukan Junsu di tubuhnya. Dihapusnya pipi Junsu yang basah sebelum mendekatkan wajahnya dan dikecupnya bibir kekasihnya itu.

Mereka berciuman cukup lama. Tak peduli dengan orang banyak yang berlalu lalang di stasiun pagi itu. Yang penting sekarang hanya tentang mereka berdua.

Junsu meremas kaus Yunho saat dirasanya nafasnya sudah hampir habis.

Yunho melepas bibir Junsu perlahan.

"Saranghae…" bisiknya pelan. Yunho memasukkan sebuah cincin ke jari Junsu.

"Nado… nado saranghae hyung…"

Dan pagi itu akhirnya Junsu melepas keberangkatan kereta yang membawa Yunho ke Seoul. Ia terus menggenggam erat cincin yang baru saja diberikan Yunho padanya dan menciumnya berkali-kali dengan harapan penuh suatu saat nanti Yunho benar-benar akan kembali padanya.

.

.

Pertama kali menginjakkan kakinya di sebuah bangunan besar, yang tak lain tak bukan adalah gedung milik FC Seoul, klub yang akan merekrutnya, membuat jantung Yunho mau tak mau berdegup sangat kencang. Bagaimanapun juga ini adalah langkah awalnya untuk mencapai impiannya. Ia tak boleh takut.

Setelah salah satu staff mengantarnya ke ruangan Kim Jaejin, pemilik FC Seoul, Yunho mengetuknya dengan pelan.

"Masuk."

Dengan pelan Yunho membuka pintu besar ruangan mewah itu. Masih dengan hati yang berdebar-debar, ia melangkah masuk dan mendapati seorang pria baya yang sangat kharismatik sedang duduk di kursinya sambil membaca koran.

Kim Jaejin tersenyum saat mendapati Yunho.

"Ah… kau sudah datang rupanya." Jaejin melipat korannya dan berdiri menuju sofa yang ada di tengah ruangan, menyuruh Yunho untuk ikut duduk disitu.

"Annyeong~ Jung Yunho imnida."

Yunho membungkuk dalam-dalam sebelum duduk di depan Kim Jaejin.

"Seperti yang sudah aku janjikan, hari ini kita akan membicarakan kontrakmu di FC Seoul ini. Kau sudah lolos kualifikasi penyaringan pemain yang kami adakan di Gwangju dan aku tahu kemampuanmu sangat luar biasa. Saat pertama kali melihatmu bermain, aku tak berfikir dua kali untuk bisa membawamu untuk masuk ke klub ini."

Yunho tersenyum bangga. Dipuji oleh orang berpengalaman seperti Kim Jaejin benar-benar membuatnya sangat senang.

Jaejin berdiri dan mengambil sebuah map besar yang ada di mejanya, yang isinya tentu saja berisi kontrak Yunho selama di FC Seoul.

Ia memandang Yunho mantap.

"Baiklah, sebaiknya kita mulai sekarang saja pembicaraan serius ini."

.

Asisten Jaejin harus berusaha keras mengejar langah Kim Jaejoong yang sedari tadi bersikeras untuk menemui appanya.

Jujur saja ia sebenarnya sama sekali tak mau punya masalah dengan putra tunggal bosnya ini. Tapi ia juga tak bisa begitu saja melupakan tugasnya. Jaejin sudah memperingatkan padanya untuk melarang siapapun masuk ke ruangannya karena ia akan membicarakan kontrak penting dengan salah satu pemain baru.

"Tuan Jaejoong… Tuan Jaejin sudah melarang siapapun masuk ke ruangannya." ucapnya sambil terus mengejar langkah cepat Jaejoong.

"Aku tak peduli! Aku harus bertemu appaku sekarang juga!" teriak Jaejoong tetap tak mau berhenti.

"Tuan Jaejoong… aku mohon.." wanita itu menarik tas mahal Jaejoong, membuat namja cantik itu melotot tajam ke arahnya.

Dengan cepat ia menarik tangannya dari tas Jaejoong, kilatan tajam di mata Jaejoong membuatnya takut. Ia baru ingat kalau tak ada siapapun yang boleh menyentuh bahkan menarik tas mahal Jaejoong.

"Berani sekali kau menghalangiku eoh?! Kau mau aku minta appa memecatmu eoh?" teriak Jaejoong nyaring sambil menghentakkan kakinya, yang lebih terlihat imut daripada seram.

"A-aku…"

"Jangan mengejarku lagi, arraseo?!" Jaejoong mempoutkan bibirnya.

Wanita itu mengangguk-angguk patuh sebelum membiarkan namja cantik itu menuju ruangan appanya. Tak peduli ia nanti akan dimarahi oleh bosnya, yang penting sekarang ia terbebas dari omelan Jaejoong yang cerewet itu.

.

_**-Brakk-**_

"Appa!"

Baik Kim Jaejin maupun Yunho langsung mengarahkan pandangan mereka ke arah pintu. Tentu saja suara pintu yang baru saja dibuka dengan paksa oleh Kim Jaejoong menimbulkan suara yang cukup nyaring.

"Joongie…"

Jaejin cukup terkejut melihat kedatangan putranya di kantor ini mengingat ia sudah berpesan pada asistennya untuk melarang siapapun masuk. Tapi mengingat sifat Jaejoong yang manja tapi terkadang menyeramkan ini, ia sadar betul kalau asistennya tak akan mungkin berani menghalangi Jaejoong.

"Baby…. Kenapa kau…"

"Appa! Apa maksudnya ini eoh? Kenapa kau memblokir semua kartu kreditku?!" teriak Jaejoong nyaring.

Ia menghampiri Jaejin dan berdiri di hadapannya. Menghentakkan kakinya dengan kesal tak lupa dengan bibirnya yang maju beberapa senti. Ia melipat kedua tangan di depan dadanya dan memandang appanya dengan tatapan tajamnya, sama sekali tak peduli dengan kehadiran Yunho yang tak berkedip memandangnya.

Jaejin menghembuskan nafas panjangnya. Kalau Jaejoong sudah marah seperti ini, lebih baik mengajaknya bicara baik-baik daripada membuatnya malu di depan pemain barunya. Ia agak tak enak ketika Yunho memandang mereka dengan tatapan ingin tahunya.

"Baby.. sebaiknya kita bicarakan ini nanti saja di rumah ok?"

Jaejoong menepis tangan appanya lalu menghentakkan kakinya lagi.

"Shireo! Aku mau semua kartu kreditku kembali seperti semula detik ini juga!"

"Joongie… apa kau tak lihat kalau appa sedang membicarakan hal serius hm?! Sekarang kau tunggu appa di rumah dan jangan berbuat macam-macam atau appa akan menyita mobilmu juga!" ancam Jaejin. Bagaimanapun juga ia tak boleh kehilangan wibawanya di depan pemain barunya.

Bibir Jaejoong semakin mengerucut tajam. Ia memandang Yunho sejenak sebelum membuang muka dan keluar dari ruangan appanya, tak lupa kembali membanting pintu besar itu.

Sepeninggal Jaejoong, Jaejin menghembuskan nafas leganya. Ia kembali duduk dan memandang Yunho dengan tatapan minta maafnya.

"Maafkan yang barusan. Aku benar-benar tak menyangka kalau bocah nakal itu akan langsung nekat datang kemari setelah satu jam lalu aku memblokir seluruh kartu kreditnya." Jaejin mengurut keningnya.

Yunho tersenyum mengerti.

"Gwenchana… aku mengerti."

"Namanya Jaejoong. Dia putraku satu-satunya. Aku rasa dia juga seumuran denganmu. Aku sangat menyayanginya walaupun kelakuannya terkadang membuatku pusing. Dia sebenarnya anak yang sangat baik walaupun terkadang nafsu belanjanya bisa membuatku jatuh bangkrut suatu hari nanti." pria tua itu mengelus dadanya pelan.

Yunho berusaha keras menahan tawanya. Ia tak menyangka kalau pria kharismatik di depannya ini bisa terlihat sangat lemah kalau sudah berhadapan dengan putranya.

"Baiklah, kita bicarakan lagi kontrakmu disini. Selama terikat kontrak dengan FC Seoul, kau akan tinggal di asrama yang letaknya ada di belakang gedung ini. Sebentar lagi aku akan menyuruh asistenku untuk mengantarmu kesana."

.

_**[ -Brakk-**_

"_Appa!"_

_Yunho langsung menoleh ke arah pintu setelah mendengar pintu dibuka dengan paksa._

"_Joongie…."_

_Suara Jaejin terdengar samar-samar baginya karena saat ini matanya hanya terfokus pada satu sosok indah yang kini berdiri di ambang pintu._

_Dadanya semakin berdebar keras saat sosok indah itu perlahan berjalan mendekat ke arah mereka. Matanya tak berkedip saat ia bisa dengan jelas melihat sosok indah itu begitu dekat dari jarak pandangnya._

_Bibir merahnya yang mengerucut tajam. Wajahnya yang cantik dan putih. Tubuhnya yang langsing semampai dengan pinggang kecil itu. Kaki jenjangnya yang terbalut skinny jeans dengan sepatu boot lucu yang ia pakai. Blus besar yang menampakkan sebagian leher dan pundaknya yang putih. Dan jangan lupa rambut almondnya yang terlihat acak-acakan dengan kecamata mahal bertengger di atasnya. Belum lagi suara merdunya._

_Yunho menelan ludahnya dalam-dalam._

_Sungguh, ia seolah kesulitan bernafas._

_Demi Tuhan, apa baru saja ia benar-benar bertemu dengan seorang malaikat? __**]**_

.

.

Langkah Yunho terhenti ketika memandang Jaejoong dari kejauhan sedang berdiri di tepi danau belakang gedung. Saat ini Yunho memang sedang menuju ke asrama barunya dan tak sengaja matanya menangkap sosok yang sejak pertama melihatnya sudah membuat jantungnya berdegup kencang.

Perlahan Yunho mendekati Jaejoong. Namja cantik itu rupanya tak sadar kalau Yunho sekarang telah berada di sampingnya dan malah terus melempar batu-batu kecil yang ada di tangannya ke dalam danau dengan ekspresi kesal.

"Bukankah appamu sudah menyuruhmu pulang?" tanya Yunho membuka percakapan.

Mendengar suara Yunho, Jaejoong menoleh sejenak dan memandang Yunho dengan ekspresi yang seolah mengatakan _'siapa kau?'_

"Aku tak pernah melihatmu sebelumnya. Apa kau anak baru?"

Yunho tersenyum karena Jaejoong merespon perkatannya walaupun dengan jawaban yang berbeda.

Yunho meletakkan tas besarnya dan duduk di rerumputan, disusul oleh Jaejoong yang kemudian duduk di sampingnya.

"Aku baru saja datang dari Gwangju. Tadi itu aku dan appamu sedang membicarakan kontrakku di klub ini."

"Iya. Aku tahu." jawab Jaejoong pendek.

"Tadi itu, apa kau dan appamu sering bertengkar seperti itu?" tanya Yunho penasaran.

Jaejoong memandang Yunho sejenak sebelum tersenyum tipis. "Appaku memang menyebalkan. Ia sering seperti itu. Seenaknya saja memblokir kartu kreditku. Membuatku malu saja karena tadi aku benar-benar tak bisa membayar semua belanjaanku." katanya sambil mempoutkan bibirnya.

Yunho memandang Jaejoong dengan gemas.

"Jangan mengerucutkan bibirmu seperti itu." kata Yunho tajam.

"Eh?" Jaejoong sontak memandang Yunho. "W-wae?!"

"Kau terlihat sangat menggemaskan dan semakin cantik."

Kata-kata itu meluncur begitu saja dari mulut Yunho tanpa ia sadari. Detik berikutnya ia tersadar. Namun terlambat, pipi Jaejoong sudah bersemu merah bak kepiting rebus.

"Ah.. m-maksudku…"

"Y-yah! K-kau mau merayuku eoh?" kata Jaejoong berusaha menutupi kegugupannya.

Yunho menggaruk leher belakangnya dengan gugup. Aish!

"B-bukan s-seperti itu… A-aku hanya bicara jujur." katanya sambil tertunduk malu.

Pipi Jaejoong semakin merah saja. Sudah beribu-ribu orang memujinya cantik, tapi entah kenapa kata-kata Yunho barusan membuat hatinya berbunga-bunga.

"Oh ya, namaku Jung Yunho." Yunho mengulurkan tangannya sambil tersenyum manis.

Jaeoong menyambut uluran tangan itu dan ia bisa merasakan genggaman tangan Yunho yang hangat.

"A-aku.."

"Kim Jaejoong?"

"Eh?"

"Appamu tadi sudah menceritakan tentangmu padaku."

"Mwo?" Jaejoong mendelik lebar. "Apa saja yang appa ceritakan padamu eoh?!"

"Tidak banyak. Ia hanya bilang kalau nafsu belanjamu bisa membuatnya bangkrut." goda Yunho.

"Yah!"

Yunho segera beranjak dan berlari menjauhi Kim Jaejoong sebelum namja cantik itu memukuli dan mengejarnya.

"Yah! Jangan lari kau! Berani sekali kau mengataiku eoh! Yah. Kembali..!" Jaejoong ikut beranjak dan mengejar Yunho.

Dan siang itu benar-benar mereka habiskan berdua untuk mengenal satu sama lain.

.

.

Sudah terhitung satu bulan semenjak kedatangan Yunho di FC Seoul. Dan semenjak itu, para teman-teman Yunho maupun staff di FC Seoul sudah mulai terbiasa dengan kedekatan Yunho dan putra kesayangan bos mereka.

"Yah! Lihat itu, _'putri'_ bos sudah menunggumu!" kata Changmin sambil menyikut pelan perut Yunho.

Yunho mengikuti arah pandang Changmin dan mendapati Jaejoong yan sedang berdiri di pinggir lapangan. Yunho pun menghampirinya dan selanjutnya mereka akan menghabiskan waktu berdua untuk mengobrol.

Setiap harinya, Jaejoong akan datang di sela-sela latihan Yunho dan mereka akan mengobrol sampai pelatih Yunho meneriaki mereka agar Yunho kembali ke lapangan.

"Yah Jung Yunho! Sampai kapan kau akan terus berduaan disitu! Cepat kembali ke lapangan dan bergabung dengan teman-temanmu!" Pelatih Hong meneriaki Yunho, membuat Yunho sontak berlari dan meninggalkan Jaejoong yang langsung mengerucutkan bibirnya tajam. Namja cantik itu menghentakkan kakinya dengan kesal dan memandang pelatih tua itu dengan tatapan kesalnya.

"Yah, yah! Kenapa kau melihatku seperti itu eoh?"

"Paman menyebalkan!" rengek Jaejoong.

"Aishh…. Kau yang selalu mengganggu sesi latihan ini. Sekarang cepat pergi dari sini. Sshoo… sshoo…" usir pelatih Hong.

"Pamann… aku akan mengadukanmu pada appa.!" ancam Jaejoong yang malah terlihat imut daripada menakutkan.

Pelatih Hong malah terkikik geli mendengar ucapan namja yang sudah ia kenal sejak kecil itu.

"Sana laporkan pada appamu. Aku sudah mengadukanmu terlebih dahulu karena kau selalu mengganggu ketentraman pemain-pemainku."

"Mwo?!" Jaejoong mendelik lebar.

"Sudah sana pergi.. sshoo… sshoo…" pelatih Hong mengibas ngibaskan tangannya, menyuruh Jaejoong pergi dari hadapannya.

"Paman!"

_**-prittttt…..pritttt…..-**_

Pelatih Hong malah meniupkan peluitnya keras-keras dan berlari meninggalkan Jaejoong yang sebal bukan main dan menendang-nendang rumput yang ada di dekatnya.

Berhubung besok adalah pertandingan penting untuk FC Seoul, semua pemain diharuskan berlatih dengan intensif. Tak terkecuali dengan Yunho. Pelatih benar-benar bersikap tegas kali ini. Tak peduli dengan Kim Jaejoong, anak pemilik FC Seoul yang belakangan ini suka sekali 'mengganggu' sesi latihan mereka.

"Appa~ paman Hong sama sekali tak mengijinkanku menemui Yunho!" Jaejoong mencoba protes pada appanya yang sedang memeriksa beberapa berkas di mejanya.

"Kau memang tak diijinkan menemui Yunho." jawab Jaejin santai.

"Appa!"

Jaejin memandang Jaejoong yang sedang merengut kesal. Jaejoong memang merepotkan.

"Jae~ kau tahu sendiri kalau pertandingan besok sangat penting untuk klub ini! Kalau kau terus saja mengganggu Yunho, kapan ia bisa berlatih dengan maksimal hm?"

"A-aku tak mengganggunya appa! Aku hanya memberi semangat.." ucapnya beralasan.

"Lagipula kenapa akhir-akhir ini kau jadi sering kemari eoh? Dulu sebelum ada Yunho, kau jarang sekali datang kemari kecuali kalau uangmu habis atau ada masalah dengan kartu kreditmu." ucap Jaejin semakin memojokkan Jaejoong.

"Y-yah… s-siapa bilang.." Jaejoong berkilah.

"Kau menyukainya eoh?" goda Jaejin lagi, membuat Jaejoong melotot lebar tapi dengan semburat merah di pipinya.

"A-Appa!" teriaknya imut.

Jaejin tertawa melihat ekspresi Jaejoong. Sebenarnya ia sudah tahu jelas kalau ada sesuatu terjadi antara Jaejoong dan Yunho. Jangan dipikir ia tak tahu. Gerak-gerik mereka selama ini selalu ia awasi.

"Memangnya kenapa kalau kau menyukainya? Appa sama sekali tak ada masalah. Yunho memang tampan dan ia salah satu pemain terbaik disini." sambung Jaejin sambil kembali fokus pada pekerjaannya, tapi ia bisa melihat dengan jelas dari ujung matanya bahwa Jaejoong berbinar-binar saat mendengarnya mengatakan itu.

"A-appa… a-aku…"

"Sekarang pulanglah. Kau bisa menemui Yunho besok setelah ia selesai bertanding. Appa janji kalau Yunho bisa mencetak gol, appa akan memberinya libur dan kau bisa berkencan dengannya."

Demi apa, mata Jaejoong langsung mendelik lebar mendengar perkataan appanya.

Sungguh hatinya benar-benar berbunga-bunga saat ini.

"Appa!"

Ia melompat ke arah Jaejin dan melingkarkan lengannya di tubuh besar appanya. Ia menciumi pipi Jaejin berkali-kali.

"Yah! Yah! Apa yang kau lakukan! Kau mau membunuh appamu ini eoh! Cepat lepaskan!" teriak Jaejin.

"Aku mencintai appa!" teriak Jaejoong lagi.

"Ya ya! Appa tahu! Sekarang cepat lepaskan."

Jaejoong melepaskan pelukannya dan mencium appanya lagi.

"Aku mencintaimu appa! Gomawo…" ucapnya senang. Ia sama sekali tak menyangka kalau appanya benar-benar tahu keinginannya.

"Kau hanya mencintai appa saat appa mengisi penuh kartu kreditmu dan mengijinkanmu berkencan dengan Yunho." godanya.

"Appaaaaaaa...…!" Jaejoong kembali merengut.

Jaejin tertawa terbahak-bahak.

"Haha.. appa hanya bercanda baby.. appa juga mencintaimu. Apapun yang membuat baby appa bahagia…"

Dan Jaejoongpun kembali memeluk Jaejin. Semenjak ummanya meninggal, Jaejoong memang hanya punya appanya yang mengerti dan memenuhi semua keinginannya.

.

.

Rupanya Jaejoong sama sekali tak peduli dengan larangan appanya.

Tengah malam saat sekiranya semua sudah terlelap, Jaejoong kembali ke gedung asrama pemain FC Seoul dan mengendap-endap. Pagarnya terkunci dan Jaejoong sama sekali tak bisa masuk. Jangan pernah menyuruh Jaejoong untuk melompat karena itu sama sekali bukan keahliannya.

Ia menghentakkan kakinya dengan kesal. Dengan cepat ia mengeluarkan ponselnya dan mengirim pesan singkat pada Yunho.

.

Yunho baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi dan mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk ketika tiba-tiba saja ponselnya bergetar.

Teman-teman sekamarnya sudah terlelap karena kelelahan.

Diambilnya ponsel itu dan wajahnya mendadak sumringah ketika tahu bahwa Jaejoonglah yang mengirim pesan singkat itu.

_**From: Jaejoongie**_

'_**Cepat keluar sekarang juga atau aku akan berteriak'**_

_**-Jaejoong-**_

Yunho tergelak ketika membaca pesan singkat dari namja cantik itu. Ia sama sekali tak menyangka kalau Jaejoong akan nekat datang kemari malam-malam begini.

Tak mau membuang waktu, ia segera berganti pakaian dan memakai jaket tebalnya. Tak lupa ia membawa jaketnya yang lain. Malam-malam begini Jaejoong pasti kedinginan.

.

Jaejoong mempoutkan bibirnya ketika sudah kurang lebih lima belas menit ia menunggu Yunho untuk keluar. Kemana sebenarnya Yunho? tak tahukah ia kalau ia sudah hampir mati kedinginan di luar sini?

Jaejoong berteriak dengan keras ketika ia rasa ada seseorang yang memegang pundaknya dari arah belakang.

"Arghh…."

"Ssttt… yah! Kenapa kau berteriak?! Aku bisa ketahuan nanti!" bisik Yunho pelan.

Jaejoong memukul pundak Yunho dengan kesal. "Yah! Siapa suruh kau tiba-tiba mengagetkanku!"

"Ada apa sebenarnya kau kemari?"

Yunho memakaikan jaket yang tadi dibawanya untuk Jaejoong, membuat namja cantik itu tersentuh dengan sikap Yunho.

Jaejoong menyerahkan beberapa kantong belanjaan yang ada di tangannya.

"Mwoga?" tanya Yunho bingung sambil melihat isinya. Ia cukup terkejut ketika melihat ternyata isinya adalah obat-obatan dan beberapa vitamin mahal.

"Kau membeli ini semua untukku?"

Jaejoong tersenyum manis. "Kau harus benar-benar menjaga staminamu menjelang pertandingan besok! aku mau kau mencetak gol!"

"Eh? Memangnya kenapa?"

"I-itu… appa akan memberimu libur akhir pekan kalau kau bisa mncetak gol di pertandingan besok." ucapnya malu-malu.

Mata Yunho berbinar. "Benarkah?"

"Ung!" Jaejoong mengangguk. "A-apa kau ada acara akhir pekan nanti?" tanyanya sambil tersipu.

Yunho berfikir sejenak. "Entahlah.. sepertinya aku akan tidur seharian saja. Aku sudah lama tak menghabiskan waktuku untuk tidur."

_**-PUKK-**_

"Auwww… yah, kenapa kau memukulku?!" Yunho mengelus lengannya yang baru saja menjadi sasaran empuk pukulan dari Jaejoong.

Ia agak bingung ketika mendapati ekspresi suram di wajah Jaejoong.

"J-jae… kau kenapa?"

"Yah! Bagaimana bisa kau hanya tidur-tiduran di akhir pekan eoh?! Setidaknya kau harus memanfaatkannya dengan baik ketika appa memberimu jatah libur! Kau harus merayakannya saat kau besok berhasil menceta gol!" teriaknya marah.

"J-jae.. sebenarnya kenapa kau ini?"

Jaejoong mendesis kesal. Yunho benar-benar lambat! Kenapa Yunho sama sekali tak menyadari kalau sedari tadi ia menunggu ajakan kencan darinya?

Jaejoong membuang mukanya. "Aku tak mau tahu! besok kau harus berhasil mencetak gold dan selesai pertandingan kau harus segera menemuiku! Arraseo?!"

Yunho masih berkedip-kedip dan mencoba mencerna ucapan Jaejoong barusan.

"Arraseo?!"

"Eh? N-ne… baiklah…" ucap Yunho pada akhirnya.

Jaejoong mengangguk puas.

Namja cantik itu tiba-tiba saja mendekat ke arah Yunho dan berjinjit sedikit.

_**-Cup-**_

Yunho tentu saja kaget bukan main ketika ia sadar kalau Jaejoong baru saja mencium pipinya.

Jaejoong memandang Yunho dengan semburat merah di pipinya.

Sementara Yunho masih saja tak berkedip.

"I-itu… anggap saja sebagai caraku untuk memberimu semangat." ucapnya lirih. "Kau benar-benar harus mencetak gol." sambungnya.

Yunho yang baru sadar dari lamunannya, sontak mengangguk mantap. Sungguh ia senang sekali.

"Uhm! Aku janji aku akan mencetak gol untukmu!"

.

.

_**Esoknya…**_

Suasana di ruang ganti pemain begitu tegang. Tentu saja, ini adalah pertandingan pertama di musim ini bagi FC Seoul. Jika pertandingan kali ini FC Seoul berhasil lolos, mereka akan melaju ke putaran selanjutnya.

Tak terkecuali bagi Yunho. Ini tentu saja pertandingan perdana baginya. Selain karena membawa nasib FC Seoul, pertandingan ini juga akan disiarkan secara langsung di televisi nasional. Ummanya pasti akan menontonnya. Ia tak mau mengecewakan ummanya.. dan juga Jaejoong.

Saat pertandingan sudah hampir dimulai dan pemain inti sudah berada di tengah lapangan, mata Yunho tak hentinya mencari keberadaan namja cantik itu.

Matanya berbinar ketika mendapati ternyata Jaejoong sudah berada di barisan terdepan, tepat di sebelah appanya.

Sangat jelas terlihat raut ketegangan di wajah Jaejoong. Berkali-kali Jaejoong mengucapkan kata _'Fighting'_ untuknya dari kejauhan walaupun tanpa suara. Yunho mengangguk paham. Pertandingan kali ini memang sangat penting.

Ketika peluit pertama berbunyi dan pertandingan resmi dimulai, Yunho berlari mengejar bola seolah hidupnya bergantung pada bola itu.

.

.

Jaejoong sontak memeluk appanya dengan girang saat mendengar peluit tanda pertandingan berakhir dan skor terakhir adalah 3-1 untuk kemenangan FC Seoul, 2 gol terakhir berhasil dicetak oleh Yunho.

"Kau lihat sendiri appa! Yunnie memang hebat!" teriaknya sambil melompat-lompat di tempat.

"Eh, Yunnie?"

Jaejoong memandang appanya yang sedang mengerutkan keningnya. "Ah… m-maksudku Yunho.." jawabnya tersipu malu.

Jaejin tertawa terbahak melihat muka Jaejoong yang memerah.

Ia beralih memandang tim FC Seoul yang kini sedang berpelukan merayakan kemenangan.

"Pergilah.."

"Eh?"

"Kau tak mau memberi Yunho selamat eoh?" goda Jaejin.

Senyum Jaejoong mengembang. Tak perlu waktu lama untuk ia berlari ke lapangan untuk menghampiri Yunho.

Yunho membuka lebar-lebar tangannya, siap menyambut Jaejoong yang melompat ke arahnya.

Ia dengan sigap menangkap tubuh Jaejoong erat ketika Jaejoong memeluk lehernya dengan erat.

Yunho mengangkat tubuh Jaejoong dan memutarnya dengan cepat, membuat Jaejoong berteriak senang.

"Kau berhasil Yunnie! Kau berhasil!"

Yunho menurunkan Jaejoong dari gendongannya dan menatap Jaejoong.

"Mwoga?" tanya Jaejoong heran.

"K-kau… panggil apa aku barusan?"

"Y-yunnie…" Jaejoong menunduk dalam-dalam. Menyembunyikan rasa malunya.

Yunho kembali memeluk Jaejoong, menghirup aroma namja cantik itu dalam-dalam.

"Aku ingin merayakannya berdua denganmu…" bisiknya.

"Uh?"

"Hanya kau dan aku Jae… kau mau pergi berdua denganku akhir pekan nanti?" tanyanya sambil mengedipkan matanya, membuatnya semakin tampan di mata Jaejoong.

Jaejoong tersenyum lebar. Sungguh tak ada yang lebih membahagiakan ketika pria yang kau suka akhirnya mengajakmu untuk berkencan.

Ia mengangguk senang.

.

.

Akhir pekan yang ditunggu-tunggu Jaejoong akhirnya tiba juga.

Jaejin membuka pintu kamar Jaejoong dengan pelan. Ia terkikik ketika mendapati putranya sedang sibuk memilih atau tepatnya mengobrak-abrik isi lemarinya untuk mencari pakaian apa yang cocok ia pakai malam ini.

Perlahan ia menghampiri Jaejoong dan duduk di ranjangnya.

Jaejoong tampak frustasi. Ia menjepit poninya dengan jepit berwarna pink miliknya. Demi apa, satu jam lagi Yunho datang menjemputnya dan ia masih memakai tank top dan celana pendek sepahanya.

"Baby… apa pakaian sebanyak itu yang ada di lemarimu sama sekali tak ada yang cocok kau pakai malam ini?"

Jaejoong baru sadar kalau appanya ternyata sudah ada di belakangnya.

"Appa….." rengeknya frustasi. "Apa yang harus aku pakai?!" lalu ia mengambil blus berwarna pink dan baby blue di kedua tangannya dan menunjukkannya pada Jaejin.

"Menurut appa, warna apa yang lebih cocok untukku?"

Jaejin tersenyum. "Warna apapun cocok untukmu baby.. kau akan selalu terlihat cantik memakai apapun."

"Kau sama sekali tak membantuku appa!"

Jaejin sontak tertawa. "Kenakan apapun yang menurutmu nyaman. Appa yakin Yunho tak akan mempermasalahkan pakaian apa yang kau pakai. Ia harus menyukaimu apa adanya kalau ia benar-benar serius menyukaimu."

Jaejoong tertegun. Appanya benar.

Jaejoong melempar pakaian yang tadi ada di tangannya dan memeluk Jaejin.

"Gomawo appa!"

"Sama-sama baby…"

.

Yunho berdiri dengan gugup di depan mansion besar Kim Jaejin, yang juga menjadi tempat tinggal Jaejoong.

Bagaimana ia tak gugup kalau malam ini ia akan mengajak kencan putra dari pemilik klubnya. Ia rasa ia memang benar-benar sudah nekat.

Begitu pintu depan dibuka, ia tercengang melihat sosok di depannya. Begitu indah baginya. Tampak sangat sempurna di matanya.

Di belakang Jaejoong, ternyata berdiri Jaejin yang akan mengantar keberangkatan anaknya.

"Selamat malam Jaejin sshi…"

Jaejin tersenyum.

"Ingat. Kau harus menjaga Jaejoong dan jangan pulang terlalu malam."

"Ne. saya mengerti."

"Appa! Aku bukan anak kecil lagi!" rajuk Jaejoong.

"Appamu hanya tak ingin terjadi apa-apa denganmu Jae.." kata Yunho. "Ayo, kau siap?"

Jaejin tersenyum memandang Jaejoong yang menggelayut erat di lengan Yunho. Ia kemudian memasuki rumahnya.

Jaejoong awalnya bingung saat Yunho mengajaknya berjalan menjauh dari mansionnya. Padahal ia sudah bersiap memasuki mobilnya.

"Yun… kita tak naik mobilku?" tanyanya bingung.

"Ani.." Yunho tersenyum. "Malam ini kita akan naik bus."

"Mwo?!" Jaejoong terkejut bukan main. Bagaimana tidak, seumur hidupnya ia sama sekali belum pernah sekalipun naik bus.

"K-kenapa tak naik mobilku saja?" rengeknya.

Yunho tersenyum. Ia sebenarnya paham kalau Jaejoong sebenarnya enggan naik bus. "Aku yang mengajakmu keluar malam ini Jae. Aku tak mau menggunakan mobilmu. Kau tahu sendiri aku tak punya mobil."

Bukan maksud Jaejoong menghina Yunho yang tak punya kendaraan. Tapi….

"Baiklah…" akhirnya ia setuju walaupun masih agak sedikit merajuk.

"Kkaja…" Yunho menggandeng tangan Jaejoong dan mengajaknya untuk menunggu bus di tempat pemberhentian.

.

Jaejoong semakin merengut ketika ia tahu bahwa Yunho ternyata mengajaknya berkencan di taman hiburan.

Taman hiburan yang ada di pusat kota malam ini sangat ramai berhubung hari ini adalah akhir pekan. Banyak keluarga yang membawa serta anak-anak mereka untuk bermain disitu. Banyak wahana bermain dan juga kembang api.

"Yun… kenapa kita kesini?"

"Eh? Bukankah menyenangkan sekali disini? Lihatlah… disini sangat ramai. Nanti kalau sudah agak gelap, kita akan naik bianglala dan melihat lampu-lampu kota dari atas. Bagaimana?" tanya Yunho ceria. Ia sudah membayangkan bisa melakukan hal romantis itu bersama dengan Jaejoong.

Jaejoong memaksakan senyumnya.

Sebenarnya bukan kencan seperti ini yang ia harapkan.

Yunho mengamati ekspresi Jaejoong yang sepertinya kurang senang.

"Jae… kau kenapa?"

"Eh?"

"K-kau… seperti terlihat kurang senang…"

"B-bukan seperti itu Yun… aku pikir kita tak akan pergi kesini.."

"Eoh? K-kau mau kemana? Kalau kau tak suka, kita akan pergi ke tempat yang kau inginkan."

Mata Jaejoong berbinar. "Jinjja?"

Yunho mengangguk walaupun agak berat hati. "Ne.. tentu saja. Asal kau senang."

Jaejoong sontak memeluk Yunho.

.

.

Yunho sama sekali tak menyangka kalau tempat yang dimaksud Jaejoong adalah sebuah restoran di sebuah hotel bintang lima.

Ia menelan ludahnya.

"Jae… a-aku belum pernah kesini sebelumnya…" ucapnya lirih.

"Aku pernah Yunnie! Kau harus mencicipi makanan disini! Rasanya sangat enak! Dan suasana di dalam sangat romantis!" ucapnya senang.

Yunho memaksakan senyumnya dan membiarkan Jaejoong menariknya masuk ke dalam.

…

Baru kali ini Jung Yunho merasa kesulitan menelan makanannya. Berbeda sekali dengan Jaejoong yang tampak sangat menikmati makanannya.

Bagaimana tidak, ketika ia mengingat daftar harga makanan yang sungguh luar biasa menguras kantongnya.

Setelah selesai makanpun Jaejoong tersenyum pada Yunho dan menunggunya untuk membayar semua yang telah mereka makanan.

Yunho bernafas lega. Untung saja sebelum menjemput Jaejoong tadi ia sempat pergi ke ATM dan mengambil uangnya yang merupakan bonus dari pertandingan kemarin.

Yunho pikir sebentar lagi Jaejoong akan mengajaknya pulang. Tapi dugaannya salah. Jaejoong menariknya untuk pergi ke sebuah pusat perbelanjaan dan langsung berlari menuju sebuah toko tas.

Jaejoong melihat sebuah tas mahal dan menunjukkannya pada Yunho dengan tatapan imutnya. Tak ada pilihan lain bagi Yunho selain membelinya untuk namja cantik itu.

Setelah puas berbelanja, Jaejoong mengajak Yunho pulang. Ia sama sekali tak mau naik bus. Ia hanya mau pulang naik taksi.

Sekali lagi Yunho hanya bisa mengiyakan.

"Gomawo Yunnie! Malam ini aku senang sekali!"

Yunho memaksakan senyumnya.

"Aku harap kita bisa menghabiskan akhir pekan bersama lagi."

Lagi-lagi Yunho hanya tersenyum kecut.

Well, ia sama sekali tak bisa marah pada namja cantik itu.

.

Sepulangnya dari rumah Jaejoong, Yunho memutuskan untuk pulang berjalan kaki.

Terima atau tidak, uang seluruh gajinya sudah hampir habis untuk membayar semua belanjaan Jaejoong.

Sisanya hanya sedikit. Ia harus menyimpannya baik-baik kalau masih mau bertahan hidup sebulan ke depan.

Ia sangat menyesal karena sama sekali tak menyisakan uang untuk ia kirim ke Gwangju, untuk ummanya.

**.**

**.**

**... ^^v**

**TBC**

**Sorry for typos. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Fated**

**...**

**Preview : **

Sepulangnya dari rumah Jaejoong, Yunho memutuskan untuk pulang berjalan kaki.

Terima atau tidak, uang seluruh gajinya sudah hampir habis untuk membayar semua belanjaan Jaejoong.

Sisanya hanya sedikit. Ia harus menyimpannya baik-baik kalau masih mau bertahan hidup sebulan ke depan.

Ia sangat menyesal karena sama sekali tak menyisakan uang untuk ia kirim ke Gwangju, untuk ummanya.

**...**

**FATED**

**Part 2**

_What can I do if we're not fated?_

Entah kenapa Jaejoong merasa kalau akhir-akhir ini Yunho seperti menghindarinya.

Yunho yang biasanya akan berlari menghampirinya ketika ia datang untuk melihat latihannya.

Tapi sekarang, Yunho bahkan sudah jarang menghubunginya.

"Hei, Yunho… itu Jaejoong sudah sedari tadi menunggumu. Kau tak mau menemuinya?"

Yunho melihat ke pinggir lapangan dan mendapati Jaejoong sedang berdiri disitu, terlihat menunggunya.

"Biarkan saja." Ia kemudian pura-pura melihat ke arah lain.

"Yah! Tak biasanya kau mengacuhkan 'putri' bos itu. Ada apa sebenarnya?" tanya Changmin penasaran.

Yunho memandang Changmin sejenak. Ia memang paling dekat dengan Changmin karena namja tinggi itu sekamar dengannya di asrama.

"Tak ada apa-apa. Hanya kurasa aku tak cocok berteman dengannya."

Changmin mengerutkan keningnya. "Apa maksudmu? Bukankah sudah satu bulan ini kalian dekat?"

"Ne… tapi sejak beberapa hari lalu aku baru tahu kalau aku bukan _'teman'_ yang cocok untuknya."

"Kalian bertengkar?"

Yunho menggeleng. "Ani. Hanya aku pikir akan lebih baik kalau aku menjaga jarak darinya mulai saat ini. Bagaimanapun status kami sangat berbeda jauh."

Changmin menghembuskan nafasnya. Sekarang ia paham. Masalah status sosial.

Padahal selama ini ia pikir Yunho sudah berhasil menaklukkan putra kesayangan bos mereka.

Ia menepuk pundak Yunho pelan. "Bersabarlah. Jalanmu masih panjang disini."

"Yah! Yah! Kenapa kalian malah mengobrol eoh? Cepat lari keliling lapangan!" teriak pelatih Hong pada Yunho dan Changmin.

.

Jaejoong segera berlari menghampiri Yunho yang baru saja selesai berlatih.

"Yun…"

Yunho berhenti sejenak. Ia memandang Changmin dan menyuruh namja tinggi itu untuk pergi lebih dulu.

"Ada apa Jae?"

"K-kau… apa ada masalah denganmu?"

"Ani.."

"Kau terlihat sibuk sekali akhir-akhir ini. Kau bahkan tak pernah membalas pesanku."

"Mian Jae… belakangan ini aku sangat lelah. Latihan untuk pertandingan selanjutnya semakin ketat."

Jaejoong terlihat murung. "Berarti akhir pekan nanti kita tak bisa keluar bersama lagi?"

Yunho menggeleng. "Mian Jae. Aku benar-benar lelah. Lagipula jatah liburku sudah habis."

"Aku bisa meminta appa untuk memberimu libur di akhir minggu!"

Yunho tersenyum sebelum menggeleng. "Aku tak mau diperlakukan istimewa disini Jae. Aku sama dengan yang lain. Aku tak mau mereka membenciku hanya karena aku berteman denganmu dan mendapat keistimewaan dibanding mereka."

Wajah Jaejoong semkin murung saja ketika Yunho tiba-tiba saja meninggalkannya tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata lagi.

.

.

Hari-hari berikutnya Jaejoong terus mengawasi Yunho. Tapi kali ini secara diam-diam.

Ia benar-benar sangat penasaran dan ingin tahu alasan sebanarnya mengapa Yunho berubah sikap padanya.

Padahal besok adalah pertandingan kedua FC Seoul. Tapi Jaejoong sama sekali tak bisa memberi semangat secara langsung pada Yunho.

Setelah semua teman-teman Yunho meninggalkan ruang ganti, Jaejoong diam-diam menuju ruangan itu.

Ia membatalkan niatnya untuk masuk ketika mendengar suara Yunho yang sedang berbicara dengan seseorang lewat ponselnya.

"Aku baik-baik saja umma… bagaimana kabarmu? Mian aku baru sempat menghubungimu…"

Jaejoong memasang telinganya tajam-tajam. Ah… rupanya Yunho sedang berbicara dengan ummanya.

"Ne… gomawo umma… aku yakin kau melihat pertandingan perdanaku di televisi kemarin.."

"Ne… umma bangga sekali padamu nak. Umma juga baik-baik saja. Setiap hari Junsu selalu menemani umma."

Mendengar nama Junsu disebut, Yunho tiba-tiba serasa tertampar.

Selama ini Junsu yang selalu menemani ummanya. Bagaimana bisa ia malah bersenang-senang disini dengan Jaejoong dan lupa untuk menghubungi kekasihnya itu?

"Umma… uhmm…. B-bagaimana kabar Junsu?" tanyanya gugup.

Umma Yunho tertawa mendengar pertanyaan putranya. "Kau merindukannya eoh? Kau ini bagaimana Yun! Kenapa kau sama sekali tak pernah menghubunginya! Setiap hari ia selalu menanyakan kabarmu padaku."

Yunho menggaruk belakang lehernya. Ia benar-benar merasa bersalah.

"M-mian umma… aku sibuk sekali." dustanya.

'_Yeah… sibuk dengan Jaejoong'_ rutuknya dalam hati.

"Umma…"

"Hm?"

"A-aku minta maaf… untuk bulan ini aku masih belum bisa mengirim uang untukmu… gajiku sudah hampir habis untuk keperluan di Seoul. Hidup disini ternyata sangat mahal…" dustanya lagi.

Ia tak mungkin bilang kalau uang gajinya habis untuk membelanjakan Jaejoong bukan?

Mendengar suara tawa ummanya di seberang sana, Yunho menjadi sedikit lega.

"Kau tak usah mengkhawatirkan umma Yun… umma baik-baik saja. Umma masih bisa mendapatkan uang dari hasil penjualan buah di kebun kita."

"Umma…" Yunho serasa hampir menangis.

"Lagipula setiap hari sepulang kerja Junsu akan memasak untuk umma. Terkadang umma akan memintanya untuk menginap dan menemani umma. Anak itu benar-benar baik sekali."

Rasa bersalah Yunho semakin besar saja.

"Oh ya Yun, umma punya kabar gembira untukmu."

"Eh, mwoga?"

"Besok umma dan Junsu akan melihat langsung pertandinganmu di Seoul!"

Yunho langsung terbelalak kaget.

"Mwo?! Umma! Sangat berbahaya kalau kalian berangkat ke Seoul sendirian! Lagipula kalian belum pernah ke Seoul sendirian. Aku takut kalian tersesat." ucap Yunho khawatir.

"Kami bukan anak kecil Yun! Umma dan Junsu pasti akan bertanya pada orang seandainya kami tersesat."

"Bukan begitu umma… Seoul sangat besar. Aku tak mau kalau ada orang jahat yang berbuat macam-macam pada kalian. Kalian belum pernah ke Seoul."

"Yun… kau jangan terlalu khawatir begitu. Umma sangat ingin melihatmu bertanding secara langsung."

Yunho mendengus. Ummanya benar-benar tak bisa dicegah.

"Lalu… bagaimana dengan biayanya?"

"Junsu sudah mengumpulkan uang untuk biaya perjalanan ke Seoul. Setiap hari ia juga bekerja dengan keras agar bisa cepat mengumpulkan uang dan bertemu denganmu."

Rasa rindu Yunho tiba-tiba membuncah. Ia sungguh ingin cepat bertemu dengan Junsu dan memeluknya erat.

"Umma…"

"Hm?"

"Katakan pada Junsu ….aku benar-benar merindukannya.. aku akan menunggu kalian besok. Hati-hatilah."

"Ne Yun. Sampai bertemu besok."

Yunho mematikan ponselnya dan memandangi wallpapernya.

Fotonya dengan Jaejoong.

Bagaimana bisa ia tega melakukan hal ini pada Junsu?

Dengan cepat ia segera mengganti wallpapernya dengan foto dirinya dan Junsu. Hatinya menjadi sedikit lega.

…

_**["A-aku minta maaf… untuk bulan ini aku masih belum bisa mengirim uang untukmu… gajiku sudah hampir habis untuk keperluan di Seoul. Hidup disini ternyata sangat mahal…"]**_

Jaejoong mencengkeram kausnya erat-erat.

Bagaimana bisa Yunho berbohong pada ummanya demi dirinya?

Bukan hanya berbohong, Yunho bahkan rela mengorbankan kepentingan ummanya demi dirinya. Demi membelikan seonggok barang yang bahkan tak terlalu penting baginya. Padahal umma Yunho di Gwangju sangat bergantung pada gaji Yunho disini.

Mata Jaejoong tiba-tiba berair.

Ia kembali mengingat kencannya beberapa hari lalu dengan Yunho.

_**[**__**"Aku yang mengajakmu keluar malam ini Jae. Aku tak mau menggunakan mobilmu. Kau tahu sendiri aku tak punya mobil."**__**]**_

.

_**[**__**"Yun… kenapa kita kesini?"**_

"_**Eh? Bukankah menyenangkan sekali disini? Lihatlah… disini sangat ramai. Nanti kalau sudah agak gelap, kita akan naik bianglala dan melihat lampu-lampu kota dari atas. Bagaimana?"**__**]**_

.

_**[**__**"K-kau… seperti terlihat kurang senang…"**_

"_**B-bukan seperti itu Yun… aku pikir kita tak akan pergi kesini.."**_

"_**Eoh? K-kau mau kemana? Kalau kau tak suka, kita akan pergi ke tempat yang kau inginkan."**__**]**_

.

Ia menggigit bibirnya keras-keras.

Bagaimana mungkin saat itu, dengan tak tahu dirinya ia malah mengajak Yunho pergi ke sebuah restoran hotel bintang lima dan menguras semua uang Yunho hanya untuk membelanjakan keinginannya?

Padahal Yunho dengan tulus mengajaknya berkencan ke tempat yang menurut Yunho romantis dan sesuai dengan kemampuannya.

Bagaimana bisa ia tak menyadari ekspresi berat Yunho saat dengan santainya ia memakan makanan mahal itu yang Yunho sendiri bahkan kesusahan untuk mengunyahnya karena teringat ummanya di kampung? Dan ekspresi sedih Yunho saat ia harus membayar semua barang belanjaannya yang ia sendiri bahkan sanggup membelinya dengan uangnya sendiri?

Tenggorokannya sakit. Air matanya mengalir. Ia merasa menjadi manusia paling egois. Yunho pasti sekarang membencinya. Itulah alasan kenapa Yunho menghindarinya akhir-akhir ini.

Ia tak sanggup membayangkannya.

Ia dan Yunho bahkan belum sempat memulai apapun. Kenapa mereka harus berakhir seperti ini?

_**["Katakan pada Junsu ….aku benar-benar merindukannya.. aku akan menunggu kalian besok. Hati-hatilah."]**_

Hatinya berdenyut sakit.

Dan siapa lagi seseorang bernama Junsu itu?

Apa orang ini akan semakin mempersulit jalannya untuk mendapatkan Yunho?

.

.

_**Esoknya…**_

"Hyung… kau dimana? Aku dan ahjumma sudah berada di luar gedung. Ahjumma bilang ia ingin sekali bertemu denganmu sebelum bertanding. Tapi aku tak tahu harus mengantarnya kemana.." Junsu agak berteriak saat menelepon Yunho karena memang suasana di luar sekarang memang ramai sekali menjelang pertandingan.

"Kau tunggulah disitu bersama umma. Aku akan menemuimu. Jangan pergi kemana-mana."

"Ne hyung."

_**Tut…tut…**_

"Bagaimana Junsu-ah?" tanya umma Yunho.

"Yunho hyung akan segera menjemput kita disini ahjumma…"

Beberapa menit kemudian Yunho kembali menghubungi Junsu.

"Junsu-ah… ternyata aku tak diperbolehkan keluar.."

"Lalu bagaimana hyung? Apa sebaiknya kami langsung menuju bangku penonton saja?"

"Tidak. Kau ajaklah umma masuk ke gedung di depan kalian. Kalau petugas keamanan menanyakan, bilang kalau kalian keluargaku dari Gwangju dan ingin menemuiku sebentar. Setelah pintu itu, naiklah ke lantai dua dan ruangan para pemain berada di paling pojok. Aku akan menunggu kalian disitu."

Junsu mengingat baik-baik apa yang dikatakan Yunho.

"Baik hyung!"

"Baiklah. Hati-hati."

Junsu memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam tasnya lalu segera menggandeng tangan umma Yunho.

"Ayo ahjumma.. Yunho hyung menyuruh kita masuk."

"Apa kau tahu dimana ruangannya?"

"Ne. Yunho hyung baru saja memberitahuku."

Dan mereka berduapun segera menerobos masuk melewati kerumunan orang disitu.

…

Kim Jaejoong sengaja berdandan cantik hari ini. Ia sengaja ingin menemui Yunho sebelum namja itu bertanding sekaligus memberi semangat. Ia bahkan berniat meminta maaf atas sikapnya beberapa hari lalu dan bermaksud mengganti uang Yunho.

Setelah memarkir mobilnya di tempat khusus, ia memasuki gedung FC Seoul dari pintu khusus juga.

Biasanya satu jam sebelum bertanding, para pemain akan berkumpul di satu ruangan sebelum bersiap-siap. Dan Jaejoong tahu persis dimana ruangan itu.

Ia berjalan dengan penuh semangat.

Tapi langkahnya terhenti ketika dari kejauhan ia mendapati Yunho yang terlihat menunggu seseorang. Apa Yunho menunggunya?

Ia hendak melangkahkan kakinya ketika tiba-tiba ada dua orang yang berjalan melewatinya.

Seorang wanita tua dan seorang namja yang mungkin seumuran dengannya.

Mereka tampak berjalan tergesa-gesa menghampiri Yunho. Jaejoong juga bisa melihat dengan jelas ekspresi Yunho yang tiba-tiba ceria ketika melihat dua orang itu.

"Yunho…" teriak wanita tua itu.

"Umma…"

Yunho merentangkan tangannya lebar-lebar dan menyambut pelukan ummanya.

Jaejoong menepikan dirinya di koridor itu dan merapatkan dirinya pada salah satu pintu. Sengaja memang, agar Yunho tak menyadari keberadaannya.

Ternyata wanita itu adalah umma Yunho, pikirnya saat mendapati Yunho yang memeluk ummanya dengan erat.

Ia kemudian memandang namja yang datang bersama umma Yunho.

Lalu siapa namja itu?

"Junsu-ah…"

Rasa penasarannya terjawab ketika Yunho memanggil nama namja itu dengan penuh kerinduan, membuat dada Jaejoong berdenyut sakit.

Hatinya semakin sakit ketika melihat Junsu yang melompat ke pelukan Yunho, dan Yunho yang mendekapnya dengan erat.

"Hyung… hiks… aku merindukanmu.." Junsu menelusupkan wajahnya di lekukan leher Yunho, mencoba meredam tangisnya.

"Ssstt… aku juga merindukanmu Junsu-ah…" Yunho mengelus pelan punggung Junsu.

Ia lalu melepas pelukan Junsu dan menghapus air mata kekasihnya itu dengan kedua ibu jarinya. Setelah itu ia mengecup pelan kening Junsu.

Jaejoong membelalakkan matanya melihat adegan itu.

Ada apa ini? Siapa sebenarnya namja bernama Junsu itu? Apa hubungan sebenarnya dengan Yunho?

Matanya mulai berkaca-kaca melihat Yunho yang menangkup kedua pipi Junsu dengan mesra.

"Bagaimana kabarmu hm? Aku minta maaf tak sempat menghubungimu sama sekali.."

Junsu membelai rambut Yunho pelan. Mencoba mengamati wajah kekasihnya yang sudah satu bulan ini tak ia lihat. Baginya Yunho semakin tampan saja.

"Aku baik-baik saja hyung… aku dan ahjumma hidup dengan baik." jawabnya sambil tersenyum.

Memandang wajah Junsu yang begitu polos, rasa bersalah Yunho kembali muncul ketika tiba-tiba wajah Jaejoong melintas di benaknya.

Dengan cepat ia menyambar bibir Junsu. Hanya ini yang ia bisa lakukan untuk membuat perasaannya lega. Sama sekali tak peduli dengan ummanya yang masih berada disitu. Ummanya memang sudah tahu persis bagaimana hubungannya dengan Junsu. Ummanya bahkan satu-satunya orang yang menyuruhnya untuk cepat meresmikan hubungannya dengan Junsu.

Mereka berciuman sejenak sebelum tiba-tiba umma Yunho menginterupsi mereka.

"Ekhem… yah.. sampai kapan kalian akan terus bermesraan di depan umma eoh?"

Junsu dan Yunho tersipu malu.

"Junsu-ah.. ayo kita keluar. Dan kau Yun, umma dan Junsu akan menunggumu di luar setelah kau selesai bertanding. Cepat temui kami nanti."

"Ne umma.."

"Dan kau harus mencetak dua gol kali ini. Masing-masing untuk umma dan juga Junsu."

Yunho dan Junsu tergelak ketika mendengar permintaan umma Yunho.

"Tenang saja umma! Kau boleh pukul aku nanti kalau aku tak berhasil mencetak gol!"

"Baiklah… sampai jumpa nanti hyung!" Junsu mencium pipi Yunho cepat sebelum ia ditarik oleh umma Yunho keluar dari situ.

.

Jaejoong terduduk ke lantai setelah melihat adegan itu. Hatinya berdenyut sakit.

Yunho, pria yang baru kali ini berhasil membuatnya jatuh cinta, ternyata sudah memiliki seseorang yang ia cintai.

Lalu, Yunho anggap sebagai apa kedekatan mereka selama ini?

Apa Yunho hanya berniat mempermainkannya?

Semakin Jaejoong memikirkan hal itu, semakin air matanya mengalir deras.

"Hiks…" ia menutup mulutnya rapat-rapat, menahan isaknya yang semakin keras.

Ia segera berdiri dan berlari dari situ. Ia tak boleh keluar dengan keadaan seperti ini.

.

.

Semua penonton bersorak gembira sebagai ekspresi atas kemenangan FC Seoul di pertandingan kali ini.

Kecuali Jaejoong.

Dibalik kacamatanya, ia sengaja berdiri jauh di tribun belakang, melihat Yunho yang berlari-lari bersama timnya, merayakan kemenangan.

Dadanya seolah berteriak protes ketika menit berikutnya ia melihat Yunho yang berlari ke arah umma dan Junsu yang duduk di bangku terdepan.

Setelah memeluk ummanya, Yunho memeluk Junsu lalu mengangkatnya sambil menciumi pipi dan lehernya, menyebabkan Junsu tertawa dan terkikik geli.

Jaejoong tersenyum miris.

Biasanya ia yang akan pertama kali berlari pada Yunho saat pria itu merayakan kemenangan.

Tapi sekarang, Yunho seperti tak menganggapnya sama sekali.

Ia, Kim Jaejoong, tentu saja tak boleh tinggal diam saja.

Namja cantik itu menghembuskan nafas panjang sebelum melangkahkan kakinya menuju ketiga orang itu.

Ia memasang senyum palsunya.

"Yunnie…"

Yunho sontak melepas pelukannya dari Junsu dan memandang Jaejoong dengan sedikit terkejut.

"J-jae…"

Junsu memandang Jaejoong dan Yunho bergantian.

_Yunnie?_

Ia bahkan belum pernah memanggil Yunho dengan sebutan semesra itu.

"Hyung…" panggilan Junsu menyadarkan Yunho dari keterkejutannya.

"E-eh? J-junsu ah… kenalkan, d-dia Jaejoong, anak pemilik klub yang merekrutku.." jawab Yunho gugup.

Jaejoong mendekat ke arah Junsu dan mengulurkan tangannya pada Junsu.

"Hai, aku Kim Jaejoong… _'teman dekat'_ Yunnie." katanya penuh penegasan.

Junsu membalas uluran tangan Jaejoong yang meremas tangannya dengan agak keras. Seringaian Jaejoong membuatnya agak sedikit takut.

"A-aku Kim Junsu…"

"Dan itu ummaku Jae.." kata Yunho.

Jaejoong lantas memandang umma Yunho dan tersenyum hangat padanya. Berbeda sekali dengan ekspresi yang ia tunjukkan pada Junsu.

"Annyeong ahjumma… aku Kim Jaejoong.." Jaejoong membungkuk penuh hormat. Mencoba menunjukkan sikap manisnya.

"Aigooo… kau manis sekali… beruntung sekali Yunho punya teman semanis dirimu di Seoul ini.." umma Yunho mengelus pipi Jaejoong pelan.

Jaejoong melirik Junsu. "Gomawo ahjumma… Yunnie juga sering memujiku seperti itu." Ia menyeringai tipis pada Junsu.

Junsu mengepalkan tangannya ert-erat. Entah hanya perasaannya atau apa, sepertinya ia merasa kalau namja cantik di depannya ini menyukai Yunho.

Sementara Yunho semakin tertunduk. Ia sama sekali tak menyangka kalau Jaejoong akan mengatakan semua hal tak penting itu di depan ummanya bahkan di depan Junsu.

"Umma.. Junsu.. bagaimana kalau sebentar lagi kita makan siang bersama? Aku akan mengajak kalian berkeliling sebentar.."

"Ne hyung.."

"Kalau begitu tunggu sebentar. Aku akan berganti pakaian dulu."

Yunho segera berlari menjauh dan meminta ijin pelatihnya agar ia diperbolehkan untuk pergi menemani ummanya.

Sepeninggal Yunho, suasana menjadi semakin suram saja. Terutama antara Junsu dan Jaejoong. Junsu bisa merasakan kalau sedari tadi Jaejoong memandangnya dengan tatapan…. tak suka? Ia sendiri juga tak tak tahu apa salahnya pada Jaejoong.

Untung saja ada umma Yunho yang sesekali mengajak mereka bicara dan mencairkan suasana.

Lima belas menit kemudian, Yunho kembali dengan pakaian kasualnya.

"Ayo.. aku sudah siap."

Mereka hendak melangkah pergi ketika tiba-tiba suara Jaejoong menghentikan mereka.

"Yun…"

Yunho mengangkat alisnya. Ia punya firasat buruk.

"A-apa… apa aku boleh ikut?" tanyanya dengan wajah memelas.

Yunho sudah bisa menebaknya.

Ia menghela nafas panjangnya sebelum mengangguk lemah.

Ia sempat memandang Junsu yang menatapnya dengan tatapan kecewa.

.

.

Mereka berkeliling menggunakan mobil Jaejoong.

Well, tentu saja. Mana mau Jaejoong naik bus?

Yunho menyetir dan Jaejoong duduk di sampingnya. Junsu dan Umma Yunho ada di bangku belakang.

Junsu berkali-kali harus membuang mukanya ke arah jendela ketika ia harus menahan dirinya melihat tingkah Jaejoong yang sedari tadi mencoba bersikap manja pada Yunho. Namja cantik itu seolah tak menghiraukan keberadaan dirinya. Sedangkan umma Yunho tak begitu memperhatikan itu karena sedari tadi sibuk memandangi jalanan di Seoul dan sesekali bertanya pada Jaejoong.

Yunho membawa mereka ke sebuah rumah makan kecil dan sederhana. Ia sebetulnya tahu kalau Jaejoong tak suka tempat seperti ini. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Ia sudah tak punya uang untuk mengajak mereka makan di tempat mahal.

Mereka duduk di dekat jendela. Jaejoong dengan cepat menyambar kursi yang ada di dekat Yunho dan segera mendudukinya. Junsu hanya bisa mendengus kesal.

"Umma.. Junsu… kalian mau pesan apa?"

"Aku mau pesan makanan yang paling enak disini Yunnie!" kata Jaejoong tiba-tiba, membuat mereka terkejut. "Kau mau aku pesankan juga ahjumma?" tanyanya dengan manis.

"Ahjumma tak perlu makanan yang paling enak. Asal bisa mengisi perut ahjumma itu sudah cukup." kata umma Yunho.

Jaejoong terdiam.

"Aku terserah hyung saja.." jawab Junsu sambil melirik Jaejoong.

Yunho segera memesan makanan untuk mereka berempat. Dan bisa ditebak, makanan milik Jaejoonglah yang paling enak, banyak, dan mahal.

Junsu memandang Jaejoong dengan tatapan tak suka.

Selesai makan, Yunho berdiri dan menuju kasir.

Entah ada sesuatu atau apa, Yunho terlihat agak lama berdiri di kasir. Karena khawatir, Junsu segera menghampiri Yunho. Dan ia langsung tahu apa yang terjadi. Yunho tak membawa cukup uang.

Junsu mengambil dompetnya dan mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang.

"Ini kekurangannya…" kata Junsu sambil menyodorkannya pada kasir.

Yunho memandang Junsu dengan tatapan tak enaknya. "Junsu-ah…"

"Ssst… hyung… biarkan saja.. Sebaiknya simpan uangmu untuk yang lain. Aku membawa cukup uang."

Mereka berdua kembali ke kursi mereka.

"Ada apa Yunnie?" tanya Jaejoong penasaran.

Yunho menggeleng lemah. "Ani.."

Junsu semakin tak suka pada Jaejoong. Bagaimana bisa pria ini duduk dengan santai ketika melihat Yunho kesusahan?

Mereka berkeliling lagi. Di tengan perjalanan, mereka melewati taman hiburan.

Mata Junsu berbinar. "Woah… hyung… tempat ini menarik sekali. Di Gwangju tak ada yang sebesar ini.." katanya penuh kekaguman.

Jaejoong tersenyum mengejek pada Junsu. Dasar orang kampung, batinnya.

"Kau mau kesini Su?" tanya Yunho.

Junsu sebenarnya ingin sekali. Tapi ia mengingat kalau uang Yunho sudah menipis. Ia tak mau semakin menyusahkan. Ia menggeleng pelan.

"Tak usah hyung. Kapan-kapan saja. Lagipula ini sudah sore." jawabnya beralasan.

Yunho memandang Junsu dari kaca spion atas. Ia sebenarnya tahu alasan Junsu. Kekasihnya ini tak mau menyusahkannya. Ia semakin tak enak pada Junsu.

"Junsu-ah… aku berjanji setelah aku menerima gajiku bulan depan, aku akan mengajakmu dan umma pergi ke taman hiburan itu."

"Tak perlu mengajak umma Yun.. umma sudah tua. Sekali-sekali habiskan waktu kalian berdua. Junsu pernah berkata pada umma kalau ia ingin sekali naik bianglala dan melihat pemandangan Seoul dari atas saat malam hari."

"Benarkah?" tanya Yunho sumringah.

Junsu mengangguk malu.

"Baiklah, aku berjanji akan mengajakmu!" katanya bersemangat.

Tanpa mereka sadari, pembicaraan mereka barusan membuat Jaejoong merasa sakit hati.

Ia pernah menolak mentah-mentah ajakan kencan Yunho di taman hiburan waktu itu. Dan tanpa disangka-sangka ternyata itu adalah kencan impian Junsu.

_Shit!_

Ia mengutuki dirinya sendiri. Kenapa ia bodoh sekali?

Ia membuang mukanya dan pura-pura melihat keluar jendela. Sesekali ia menghapus air matanya dengan cepat.

.

Yunho memberhentikan mobil Jaejoong di depan gedung FC Seoul. Hari sudah sore, ia bisa dihukum kalau tak segera sampai di asrama.

Mereka berempat turun dari mobil.

"Hyung… sebaiknya kami langsung pulang ke Gwangju.. kami takut jika terlalu lama disini, hari akan semakin gelap saat kami tiba disana."

"Junsu benar Yun." imbuh ummanya.

"Tak bisakah kalian kembali besok pagi saja? Hari sudah semakin gelap. Aku takut terjadi apa-apa dengan kalian nanti di perjalanan. Perjalanan dari Seoul ke Gwangju cukup jauh." katanya penuh kekhawatiran.

"Tak apa hyung. Aku akan menjaga ahjumma. Lagipula tinggal semalam disini akan semakin menghabiskan biaya hyung. Kau tahu sendiri berapa biaya menginap di hotel selama satu malam."

"Aku akan mencarikan kalian penginapan yang murah. Aku semakin tak tenang kalau membiarkan kalian pulang malam ini." ucap Yunho bersikeras.

"Kenapa kalian tak menginap di rumahku saja?" celetuk Jaejoong tiba-tiba.

Ketiganya sontak memandang Jaejoong.

"J-jae…"

Jaejoong mengangkat alisnya. "Aku sama sekali tak keberatan." imbuhnya sambil tersenyum pada Yunho dan ummanya. Tapi bagi Junsu malah terlihat sebagai senyum palsu.

.

.

Jaejoong semakin menyeringai lebar ketika melihat ekspresi takjub di wajah umma Yunho terutama Junsu.

Ia ingin menunjukkan pada Junsu kalau ia memang lebih segalanya daripada Junsu.

"Kau akan tidur di kamar tamu ahjumma.." katanya manis. "Dan kau sebaiknya di kamar belakang." nadanya berubah ketus.

"Apa tak sebaiknya Junsu sekamar denganku?" tanya umma Yunho.

Jaejoong menggeleng. "Aku sudah menyiapkan kamar khusus untukmu ahjumma. Aku ingin kau beristirahat dengan nyenyak malam ini. Bagaimanapun juga Junsu seorang pria. Aku tak mau terjadi apa-apa denganmu."

"T-tapi…"

"Sudahlah ahjumma… tak masalah aku akan tidur dimana. Yang penting ahjumma bisa istirahat. Lagipula kita disini hanya menumpang!" katanya penuh penekanan sambil memandang Jaejoong tajam.

"Baiklah…"

Salah satu maid mengantar umma Yunho ke kamar tamu. Sementara Jaejoong mengantar Junsu ke salah satu kamar di belakang, yang sebetulnya adalah kamar untuk pembantu.

"Kau tidur disini malam ini."

Junsu masuk tanpa berniat menjawab Jaejoong. Ia duduk si ranjang dan mengeluarkan barangnya.

Jaejoong masih memperhatikan gerak-geriknya.

"Apa lagi yang ingin kau bicarakan Tuan Kim Jaejoong? Kenapa kau terus berdiri disitu dan mengawasiku? Apa kau takut kalau aku akan mencuri di rumahmu ini hm?!" tanya Junsu ketus.

Jaejoong mendecih pelan sebelum menutup pintu itu dan membantingnya dengan keras.

Junsu hanya bisa menghela nafasnya.

'_Dasar ular berkepala dua!'_ rutuknya.

.

Junsu menggeliat pelan ketika ia mendengar pintu kamar diketuk dengan keras.

Siapa yang membangunkannya malam-malam begini?

Dengan langkah gontai, ia berdiri dan membuka pintu. Dan di depannya sudah berdiri dengan angkuhnya seorang Kim Jaejoong.

Jaejoong melipat kedua tangannya di depan dadanya dan menatap Junsu dengan sinis.

"Kita perlu bicara." ucapnya singkat dan berjalan ke arah taman belakang. Junsu tak ada pilihan lain selain mengikuti Jaejoong. Ia tak mau membuat keributan tengah malam begini.

..

"Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" tanya Junsu.

Jaejoong menatap Junsu tajam. "Jauhi Yunho."

Junsu terdiam sejenak sebelum mendecih pelan. "Sudah aku duga."

"Aku serius Kim Junsu. Jauhi Jung Yunho."

Junsu balas menatap Jaejoong. "Apa hakmu menyuruhku menjauhinya? Kau bahkan baru satu bulan mengenal Yunho!"

"Aku mencintainya!"

"Kau pikir aku tak mencintainya?!" balas Junsu.

Jaejoong menyeringai lebar. "Kau sadar apa yang kau katakan eoh? Lihat dirimu…" Jaejoong berjalan memutari Junsu, memandangnya dari atas ke bawah.

"Kau sama sekali tak pantas untuk Yunho. Apa kau sama sekali tak sadar apa kekuranganmu dibanding denganku eoh? Apa kau tak berfikir bagaimana malunya Yunho nanti kalau ia harus bersanding denganmu? Ingatlah Kim Junsu, Yunho sebentar lagi akan menjadi bintang besar. Dan itu semua berkat appaku! Kau sama sekali tak pantas untuknya!"

Kata-kata Jaejoong benar-benar bagaikan duri-duri tajam. Menginjak-injak harga dirinya.

Junsu mengepalkan tangannya erat-erat. Tidak. Ia tak boleh menangis. Ia tak boleh terlihat lemah di depan namja sombong ini.

Ia tegakkan kepalanya dan ia tatap mata Jaejoong.

"A-aku memang tak sesempurna dirimu Jaejoong sshi… lihat saja pakaianmu, rumahmu, uangmu, dan segala yang kau punya, aku sama sekali tak memilikinya. Tapi kau tahu apa yang membuatku bahagia? Yunho mencintaiku…"

Jaejoong mendelik lebar. "T-tidak! Yunho hanya kasihan terhadapmu! Kau bahkan tak tahu bukan apa yang sudah aku dan Yunho lakukan setiap hari? Kami selalu menghabiskan waktu berdua. Ia bahkan sempat mengajakku berkencan. Dan ia sama sekali tak mengingatmu…" katanya penuh kemenangan. "Apa kau ingat berapa kali Yunho menghubungimu selama ia ada di Seoul? Tak pernah bukan? Itu karena ia selalu bersamaku… dan ketika bersamaku, ia sama sekali tak butuh dirimu.."

Jaejoong tersenyum ketika ia melihat mata Junsu berkaca-kaca.

"K-kau…"

"Jadi? Kau mau dengan rela menjauhi Yunho bukan? Aku akan melakukan apapun untuk mendapatkan Yunho. Lebih baik kau tak mencari masalah denganku. Aku sebenarnya sangat malas berurusan dengan namja miskin yang bahkan tak selevel denganku.."

"C-cukup…" Junsu mencoba menahan tangisnya.

"Oh… apa Yunho tak mengatakan padamu kalau ia menyukaiku? Ohhh poor you… Yunho tentu saja tak akan berfikir dua kali untuk memilih bersamaku daripada harus bersama dengan namja miskin seperti—"

_**-PLAKK-**_

Jaejoong memegang pipinya erat. Tamparan Junsu mendarat mulus di pipi kirinya.

Demi Tuhan, bahkan appanya belum sekalipun menamparnya!

"K-kau! Berani-beraninya kau—"

Jaejoong hendak balas menampar, tapi Junsu terlebih dulu menahan tangannya.

"Dengar Jaejoong sshi. Itu baru peringatan dariku. Aku sama sekali tak takut denganmu. Kau sudah sangat keterlaluan! Aku tak menyangka kalau Yunho hyung bisa mengenal namja jahat sepertimu! Aku tak akan melakukan apa-apa untuk mempertahankan Yunho hyung! Rebut dia dengan tanganmu sendiri dan jangan pernah menggunakan cara licik kalau kau benar-benar mencintainya!" Junsu menepis tangan Jaejoong dan berbalik hendak kembali ke kamar.

"Aku tak menyangka kalau niat baikmu untuk mengajak kami menginap disini adalah supaya kau bisa menghinaku sepuasmu! Besok kami akan pergi dari sini dan kau bisa miliki Yunho hyung sepuasmu! Tapi sebelum itu kusarankan agar kau bertanya padanya apa benar-benar dia mencintaimu! Karena sebelum dia datang di kehidupanmu, Yunho hyung sudah terlebih dulu melamarku…" kata Junsu sambil menunjukkan cincin di jarinya yang merupakan pemberian Yunho.

Air mata Jaejoong menetes memandang cincin itu.

"T-tidak! K-kau pasti berbohong!" amuknya.

"Terima atau tidak, Yunho hyung sudah memintaku untuk menikah dengannya…"

Junsu berbalik dan meninggalkan Jaejoong seorang diri.

Jaejoong terduduk lemas. Air matanya mengalir deras.

Ia ingin mempermalukan Junsu. Tapi kenapa sekarang ia yang dipermalukan?

Belum sembuh sakit di pipinya karena tamparan Junsu, kini hatinya harus ikut merasakan sakit juga.

Yunho bahkan sudah melamar Junsu?

Tidak!

Ia tak boleh membiarkan hal ini.

Ia harus cepat melakukan sesuatu sebelum semuanya terlambat dan ia akan benar-benar kehilangan Yunho.

**.**

**.**

**... ^^v**

TBC

Sorry for typos. :)


End file.
